Venganza
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Y sólo eso te queda, eso has sentido toda tu vida, la sed de venganza te corroe, y por eso ellos lo pagarán.Spoiler del manga.


sclaimer: Como ya deben de saber la serie de Naruto no me pertenece a mi y definitivamente no gano nada haciendo esto, pero a mi me gusta hacerlo y mientras pueda seguir haciéndolo lo haré ;)

EL sumary no me ha quedado muy a corde con la historia, pero es parecido.

**SPOILER**** Si no has leido el manga desde el capítulo 401 no te conviene leer este fic, contiene spoilers del manga, así que si sigues la serie por TV te sugiero que no leas este fic. Me veo obligada a poner esto (no quiero arruinarles la serie a nadie u.u)**

* * *

La venganza, eso es lo único que te ha mantenido vivo ante todo, la venganza con tu hermano... y ahora, con Konoha. Irónico ¿No? Casi toda una vida planenado la eliminación de Itachi, y de golpe y porrazo las cosas no eran realmente como te las habían mostrado, caiste tal cual gennin, tu sharingan no te permitió ver más allá.

Ahora partes hacia Konoha, decidido, confiado, pero a la vez lleno de dudas. El lugar de tu nacimiento, el lugar donde viviste casi toda tu vida, el lugar donde tuviste amigos. Pero ya nada te ata allí, no tienes a nadie importante allí por el cual luchar, o al menos crees que no. Para ti el pasado debe de ser solo eso, el pasado, ahora lo único que te importa es la venganza.

Un recuerdo inesperado llega a tu mente, sobre aquel día en el hospital, cuando el teme y Sakura te fueron a visitar, esa vez Naruto se había echo muy fuerte, te preguntas que tanto lo sera ahora. Perfeccionaste el Chidori, tal vez él perfeccióno el Rasengan. Sonries de medio lado mientras te trasladas de árbol en árbol, ahora tienes una nueva arma, un nuevo ojo, el cual te ayudará aconcretar tu plan.

Te vas a encontrar con tu antiguo equipo y les verás caer, porque sabes que tienes el poder ahora, porque sabes que al primero que destruirás sera a ese intento de reemplazo, que harás que la sangre quede regada en aquel pueblucho, en las calles, en los terrenos, en las plazas.

Cómo la que estaba a la salida de Konoha, donde Sakura intentó retenerte hace varios años y tu te despediste de ella tras un "gracias" para luego hacerle una llave del sueño... Tal vez ahora la dormirás para siempre.

Y piensas en Naruto, en su encuentro en el Valle del fin, y te preguntas, como bastantes veces lo has hecho, quién de los dos es el mejor. Y recuerdas, recuerdas lo que le dijiste en la primera misión peligrosa que tuvieron, cuando estabas a punto de morir " No abandones tus sueños" , lástima, el teme nunca llegará a ser Hokage, ya no tendrá una aldea para dirigir.Tu, una hoja, una hoja que hace bastantes años se ha separado de su árbol, te encargarás de ello.

Te encargarás de tomar venganza en nombre de Itachi, junto con el resto de los Uchiha.

Y piensas en Kakashi, Orochimaru te ha contado la historia, el ojo de tu antiguo sensei pertenece a un Uchiha, a Obito Uchiha para ser más precisos, un muchacho que por lo que has escuchado era bastante parecido al teme.

EL teme, aún te sorprende pensar que en su interior el tiene _eso, _que el que antes fue tu mejor amigo guarde en su interior a un monstruo capaz de destruir todo a su paso. Y te preguntas como lo controla, y si en su batalla, liberará más colas, si se dejará tentar por el biju y quitará el sello que lo mantiene atado a él. Si verás nuevamente aquellos ojos naranjas y esa chakra poderosa y destructiva. Si verás a el que fue una de las personas más importantes para ti dar su último aliento, y te preguntas si tu, precisamente tu, serás el causante de ésto.

Giras la cabeza de un lado a otro, han llegado donde antes sacaste la espada de Zabuza, el puente Naruto, ries para tus adentros. Naruto... no crees que ahora esté tan alegre de verte, regresas a Konoha, si, pero no es para llevar una vida normal, constituir una familia, profundizar tus vículos con Sakura y el usuratonkashi, no, es para destruirlos, a todos los que te han mentido por años. A todos los que te han ocultado la verdad, que te han mostrado la cara de la moneda que les convenía enseñarte.

Piensas en los niños, tan inocentes e ignorantes como tú a su edad, sin ser consientes de lo que el destino les depara, porque ni siquiera con los niños tendras piedad, harás lo que te han hecho a ti . Destruir sus sueños e ilusiones.

Te arrebataron tu infancia, tu familia, tus amigos, tu felicidad, tus sueños, tus esperanzas, tu inocencia. Haciendo que vivas con el odio, el rencor y la sed de venganza como fuentes de motivación.

Ahora comprendes por qué Danzou ha mandado a ese tal Sai a matarte, él lo sabía, suponía que tarde o temprano te enterarías y actuarías como exactamente lo estás haciendo ahora. Sabría, que tomarías venganza, que serías la causa de sangre, lágrimas y vidas.

Comprendía que volverías a Konoha, pero no por el motivo que tus antiguos compañeros de equipo quieren, no, lo haces para cobrar venganza. Para hacer justicia con tu espada y... tus ojos

* * *

Saliendo del famdom de HP, me entraron ganas de escribir ésto (desde que devuelta comenzé a leer el manga), Sasuke es mi personaje favorito de toda la serie, me ha dado una cosa verle así... y que haya pasado eso con su hermano. Que en serio, no me esperaba nada de eso, el creador de Naruto no me deja de sorprender.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos

Recuerden, Sasuke abraza a quién deja Review ¿? 0.o (por favor, ignorar esta última parte xD)


End file.
